Luna and the Transformers
by Christine Hale
Summary: This is a story about a Girl named Luna who finds BumbleBee and soon after meets the others. Better than it sounds xD


"Miss Drayvoy, Would you like to explain to the class why it is more important to sleep during an exam?" A males voice seemed to come into the woman's dreams only causing her to make weird sounds. With a sudden smack of a book against her desk Luna shot up out of her sleep and looked around. "Wait what?" Her sluggish tone was enough for her college professor to give her a dirty look. "You're lucky this is not High school. You'd have immediate detention." He spoke as she yawned softly. "I'm sorry.. I get so busy with my gigs being a singer and all." She replied as he crossed his arms. "That's not an excuse Drayvoy." He responded as she sighed. "Class is over, I expect everyone to study for their exam tonight. As for you. You will make the exam 10 pages instead of 2." He demanded as she suddenly shot up from her chair. "Thants not fair!" "Nothing is fair. Now get going before I change my mind and make it more." He snapped as she grabbed her closed laptop and her bag and slid from the desk. As she stood it was apparent that she was not like other people. Six years before she started collage Her father and her were on there way to Florida to meet up with family for a reunion when he crashed. He flew the car off road and rolled it repeatedly. Sadly he died on scene, and Luna was rushed by life flight to the nearest hospital. Her Right arm as well as her left leg were amputated so now she has complete metal prosthetics. She had pins in her pelvis and a metal plate drilled into her skull. She was in a Coma for over 2 months before she finally awake 2 days before she was supposed to be pulled off life support. Now, 10 years after the crash she was back to her old self even though she really missed her father. She had one more semester of college left before she graduates.

Pushing her laptop into her large bag she made her way towards the college doors and walked outside. Lately there has been a heavy army pressence and none of the students understood why. "Welp.. Guess it's time to walk home. It will be dark for sure when I make it to the door... I really need a car... if only mom would just let me drive.." She muttered before decending the stairs onto the walkway. She ignored some kids talking to some of the soldiers as she crossed the road. She was in a hurry to return home before dark, and before the severe thunder storms were supposed to hit. On her way through the small country town she noticed her friend who happened to have a tow truck pull up beside her. "Lulu! Girl, its about to rain. Need a lift?" Her friend asked as she put the huge truck in park. "Yeah. That would be nice..just drop me off at the path that leads to my house..mom hates when I get into vihicles.." "I understand..I would be too if I lost my husbando to a wreck..." Luna sighed and walked around her truck and over towards the passenger door. She quickly climbed in and put her seat belt on. "I gotta go get my pay check really fast, then we will be on our way!" "Thats fine." "Hey, Lulu.. are y'all still doing that singing compitition thing?" She asked as Luna looked at her. "You betcha, Amber! I still have to find the Kareoke version of P!NK's What about Us... I really love that song..Gotta practice, ya know?" She muttered as her friend smiled at her. "Sure do, now lets get going!" She spoke as she started to drive away. Amber knew her friends nervousness while inside cars, so she made she she drove carefully. Not only for her, but for her mom cause she would kill her if she found out about this.

Luna laid her head against the glass and watched as the rain started to fall against the windsheild. The sound was soothing, comforting. Yes, Luna was afraid of cars, but part of her really just wanted to get past her fear and move on. She wanted her first care to be perfect. In her eyes, perfect was a fixer upper that she could work on herself. To make her father proud even though he was no longer with her. As they came to a stop on the side of a road by Ambers work which was off the side of a corn feild and a deep creek Luna realized the rain stopped some but the skies were still utterly dark. "I'll be right back ok?" Amber spoke as she nodded. In seconds Amber was out of the car and running into the office of her work. Being close to the creek Luna couldn't help but stare down at the water. As she was lokking she could see the faint outline of something submurged in the water. "What the?" She muttered opening the door to get a better look. "A car!? Who dumps there car in a creek?!" She gave a huff of frustration. She could barely see the color or shape due to how murky the water was. "I'm gonna regret this..." She muttered slipping off her shoes and putting them inside Amber's tow truck. She slipped into the water which was suddenly to her shoulders. "Oh shit! This is cold!" She gasped as her friend finally darted over with a confused look. "Lulu! What are you doing!? There could be gators in there!" "There's a car! I wanna see it.. Someone must have dumped it here." Luna spoke reaching into the water to feel. Finally she dove in opening her eyes under water to observe her find. 'A Camaro!? WTF' She popped back up. "Amber!" "What is it?" She replied. "A Damn Camaro!" She gasped out for air. "WHAT! It might be stolen, lets get it out of the water...and you." She giggled coming around to Help Luna out of the water. "How are you gonna pull it from the water?" "My tow, It has a hook and all that good stuff." "Doesn't that mean I gotta go back in?" Luna arched her eyebrow waiting for Amber to reply. "Yeah..I guess so. But lets make it quick." Luna waited as Amber moved her truck so that it's towing chain and hook were facing the camaro. Once she was given the chain and the huge hook she quickly went back into the water and dove under to try and get it hooked on the strongest part of the car. Once in place she returned to the surface and got out of the water. Luckily Amber had some towels in her truck. She carried towels cause some tows she got were in the rain. Luckily, her prosthetics were rust proof.

"It's hooked all good." Luna smiled as Amber went to the controls of her tow and started to pull the car up from the creek. Finally seeing it come up above the surface gave Luna thrill. She didn't know why but she was excited for her find. Could this be her car? A sign from her father? She glanced up at the sky and whispered a shallow 'thank you dad.' As she looked over the car that was now fully out of the water she realized it was an old 2009 Yellow camaro with black racing stripes down it's center. There was also something else she noticed. "Bullet holes?" She muttered as Amber looked through the glass of the car. "how lucky to not have the glass break." "Amber.. If there is a possibility that it's not stolen.. can I have it." Luna spoke as Amber's head shot towards her. "You sure? Your mom will have a heart attack girl." Amber spoke. "It's 2018..I'm 25.. I need a car. I cannot rely on walking the rest of my life..." That was a good enough excuse for Amber so she smiled. "True. Let me look inside for the vin and then I will go inside and have Don run it." Amber spoke as she slowly opened the door and looked around the dash area. "Got it. I will be right back." She said after writing it down than ran towards her work again. Luna walked over to the Camaro and looked it over. "Thank go there isn't a body inside...but why are their bullet holes?" She muttered feeling cureous. She leaned inside and started to look around. She noticed something shiney on the center of the stearing wheel and ran her hand over it to clear the mudd from it. "What is this?" She looked at the weird symbol she had never seen before. It almost looked like a robots face.

"Luna! Good news! Car's yours!" Luna about hit her head on the upper opening of the cars door startled by Amber's sudden voice. "I could have punched you! Do not scare me.. My metal arm hurts..trust me." Luna spoke as Amber laughed. "Alright sooooo... where are we gonna hide it?" Amber suddenly spoke again as Luna felt a choke form in her neck. "My fathers old barn... It's hidden a few acres down from the house. She never goes there." Luna explained. "Ok. Let me finish hooking it up and then we will be on our way." Amber whistled to herself as she finished hooking the car up to her tow as Luna hot in the cab with a towel around her body. Soon they were on their way home with Luna's new car, even though it wasn't knew. It was in a bad state and it was almost 10 years old it seemed. Once Amber got it into Luna's fathers barn they looked it over. "You're gonna be in here for a while aren't you?" Amber asked as Luna just nodded. "Make you're dad proud girl. He'd be so jelly of you." She laughed and Luna opened the hood. She was shocked to see so much foreign stuff inside the engine. "I have never seen an engine like that in my entire life!" Amber spoke up as Luna gawked at it. "This is odd. But... I'm gonna leave it open to try and dry out. I wanna see if I can get it to start for me in a couple days." "Well at this rate, with the heat, the car should be ready by tomorrow to start getting fixed up tomorrow." Amber spoke. "Well..lets just hope the Auto-zone in the town has parts for it..." She muttered.

After Amber finally left Luna went down the path towards her house to deal with her mom who was already freaked out cause she was late. "Mom.. I know I'm late.. I'm sorry.." "You could have called! You had me so worried Luna." She squeaked with tears in her eyes. "Mom.. please don't cry... I'm an adult. I'm only here because I wanna make sure you are safe. I don't want you by yourself 24/7." Luna spoke as her mom gave a sigh. "Why were you late anyways baby girl." She responded wiping her eyes as Luna looked at her worried. "What's with that face?" Her mom spoke up some. "I got..a.." "You didn't" She cut her off. "Car..." Luna sighed. "You know how I feel about cars Lulu!" She gasped. "Mom, I need a car, not everyone crashes... I'm not gonna crash.. Dad loved his cars and you got rid of everyone..didn't even give me a single one.. I can't keep walking back and forth from where I need to go... Hell I even have my licence.. and I still don't have a car." "You what!?" She raised her voice. "Amber taught me how to drive and I studied the test. I passed and got a licence. I wanna drive.. I'm done being scared of my past. I need to move forward and so should you." Luna raised her voice in response to hers. Her mom didn't say anything she simply smiled. Luna blinked wondering why she suddenly smiled. "You'd make your father proud.. I guess you can keep the car...but please...be careful.. I do not wanna loose you..." She teared up some more. "Mom...you wont. I promise." Luna touched her moms cheek then hugged her tightly. "I love you sweet heart..." "I love you too mom." Luna pulled away and walked into the kitchen to get her dinner. That night they talked about her father and the new car. Her mom was impressed that she found such a car, and that it wasn't stolen. After dinner they both headed to bed. Luna took a shower first then got ready for bed. She looked out her bedroom window towards the barn and smiled softly. "Thanks for the car dad...You seem to be looking out for me more often. Love ya." She muttered towards the brightest star before laying in bed and falling asleep. Little did she know that very car would become her guardian.

The next day Luna woke up around 7am. Sun was up and the coffee was already made. Luna was off school for the summer and had plenty of time to work of cleaning the car up and trying to fix it, she also had plenty of time to do her summer exam studying after. She put some snacks and drinks into a bag and started walking towards the barn as her mother sit on the porch swing smiling happily. Luna pulled the barn doors open to let the sunlight in, the way it danced across the car made her all warm inside. She walked towards the driver side door and ran her hands down the driver side seat. "Dry. Amber was right." She suddenly ran over to grab the shock vac and some rags she had inside the barn. She scrubbed the car inside out. It still looked bad cause of the wear it suffered in the water and over the years. Though the weird symbol on the wheel was shining brightly in the sun as the sun shined through the windshield. She examined the bullet holes and measured out small sheets of metal. She got her welding mask and gloves on after hooking up the welder tool. She started patching each bullet hole one by one and the holes weren't small. It was almost like army gun fire caused it.

Luna finally looked over the car and thought it was time to try and start it up. She forgot to look for keys which made her suddenly worried. But when she looked at the ignition. There they were. A key in the slot with a little BumbleBee chain hanging off it. "That's cute.." She muttered getting into the driver seat and then gripped the keys in her hand. "Please...for the love of god...let it start...if not..let it at least turn over..." She spoke softly than turned the key. As she felt the car vibrate it sent a bolt of electricity through the keys and into her metal hand and up her metal arm then into her body. "Gah!" She let the keys go and leaped from the car. "Ouch..omfg that hurt..." She then looked up and in utter shock noticed that the door shut on its own and the lights started flashing as well as the radio started going off. "What the fuck!" She yelled getting to her feet only to hear the radio inside the car make weird sounds. It sounded like random words from different stations all jumbled together, but she could have sworn it asked. 'where..am...I?' Luna stood there in shock. Wondering if she heard that right. She must have been hearing things. Car's don't talk. Right? She huffed before slowly walking back over to the car which was back to normal now. "Malfunction's...gotta love them." She sighed suddenly as Amber walked into the barn. "Hey Girl!" "Hey Amber." She spoke still staring down the car. "Looks like you doctored it up Lulu. You really got a nack for fixing stuff." She spoke as Luna smiled. "I guess you can say that. This is my first car after all.. I wanna try to take care of it." Luna spoke as she got back into the driver seat. "Please start this time..." She muttered as she turned the keys expecting another jolt. Instead of a jolt the Camaro roared to life. "Holy shit! It works!?" Amber gasped in shock. "I guess so.. Thank god." Luna took her hands off the keys and gripped the wheel. "I wanna take it for a spin." "Hold On, I'm coming too!" Amber ran over to the other side and got into the passenger seat.

Luna suddenly grinned staring out the wide entrance. "Girl you are scaring me with that look." Amber spoke glaring at her. "Ever feel like you wanna just take the bull by it's horns and run with it?" Amber suddenly grinned in return. "Hell yeah, Lulu. Run with it." She spoke putting the seat belt on. The inside was dirty but looked a lot better. Luna suddenly put the car into drive, shifting the center gear as her foot pressed the gas. The back wheels seemed to peal out as the car suddenly jolted forward. Luna's adrenaline was coursing as the car flew out of the barn and down the dirt road. Amber clung to the dash as Luna gripped the wheel turning it fast causing the car to drift around a fence. "How the fuck you learn to do that!?" Amber gasped. "I didn't, it just happened!" She laughed out as the radio suddenly turned on by itself. "Hell nah, this is my jam!" "Right! Who said country girls cannot like RAP!" The song was Fast Lane, Bad meets Evil ft. Eminem. Luna could have sworn she heard the radio laugh at them. Pushing the thought she continued to drive like a bad-ass. The song fueling their desires to keep driving even when her friend was squealing in the passenger seat. "Slow down!" She yelled as Luna started to push her foot on the break but it wouldn't stop. "FUCK!" She snapped. "Don't tell me..you forgot to check the breaks!?" Amber spoke as she breathed in and out heavily. The look Luna gave her was enough for her to know. Suddenly the stearing wheel ripped from Luna's hand and the car started to drive itself. Luna and Amber started screaming as the music changed to a Talk show. "Can..I..trust...you..?" The girls choked on their words while they stared at the radio. Instinctively Luna spoke up. "Yeah!" She cried out as the car slid to a stop. The girls hopped out and scurried away from it. Suddenly turning to see that the car was now a very huge HE. He transformed into a robot and stood over them.

/Oh shit xD/


End file.
